Intertemporal Dueling Experimental Aptitude Survey - IDEAS
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: Across time and space, I reveal the many deck archetypes I have planned at several different locations including Oracle Duel Academy, Interim, and Mentaland. I'm going around with ZeXal, GX, 5Ds, and the original series, though I'm starting out in GX. Tune in for many interesting duels and separate story arcs that will all eventually converge! This is a heck of an AU, so tune in!
1. GX 1: Statue Birds vs Arch Heroes!

**I realize none of you were expecting this.**

**...**

**But I really enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh! and love inventing my own archetypes. So, I'll be pitting my imaginary archetypes against each other... in an attempt to show them off. Also, these archetypes are available for use, but only if you credit me. PM me if you want to use them (the later ones may interest you more).**

**...**

**So, I'll start from this chapter and see how this progresses...**

**This duel will take place in the GX era, using some of my first Archetypes - Rock Birds and Arch Heroes, vI. It's a clash of warriors versus birds today on I.D. E. A. S. - Intertemporal Dueling Experimental Aptitude Survey.**

**Chapter 1- Flying Rocks versus Heroes of Force**

If one looks many, many miles north-by-northeast of Domino City, they will find a rather large area of land known as the Oracle Duel Academy, where students are taught the ins and outs of the card game craze sweeping the nation known as Duel Monsters. Each day, the students find themselves working (some of them struggling) through their classes.

But what they love the most is the duels.

Each day, during free time, students occupy the duel Arena; sometimes, they duel just for fun; other times, they duel to settle conflict; however, there are a small number of people that take their vendettas and prejudices into the ring.

But those that do often have an underlying problem... like these people, here.

*Begin scene: free time; Oracle Duel Academy Grounds*

The Oracle Duel Academy Cafe was nearly always filled to bursting, since it provided a comfortable atmosphere to both duel and to have fun with your friends in between or after classes.

Our story (more like a vignette, really) begins as one person enters the cafe, wearing a silver outfit that identified her as a second-rank student (A.N. comparable to the Ra Yellow of the other famous Duel Academy). The smile on her face was matched by the fire in her blue eyes, with long, blond hair in a braid completing the look. She walked up to the counter, drawing very little attention from those around her... except for one student in a gold uniform at a table near the far corner of the cafe, who silently smirked.

The woman at the counter greeted her with a knowing smirk. "I trust the usual for you, Diana?"

The girl, now known as Diana, smirked. "You know me all too well, Freya."

Freya smirked as she readied a croissant au chocolat from her latest batch. "I daresay I should know a regular to my job."

Diana merely shrugged. "True. Still, how have things been going today?"

Freya sighed as she reached over to grab a container of milk. "A little overcrowded, but nothing I can't handle."

Diana smiled. "I'm glad."

Freya narrowed her eyes. "I'll just warn you... _He_'s here now."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "As always, Carter is the person I least want to see."

Freya sighed. "I know you reject his stupid advances all the time... but why not finish the job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why not duel him?" Freya finished as she handed Diana her order of one chocolate croissant, milk, and an empanada, all in a neat, to-go bag. "That'll be 4.50."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it usually six-"

Freya shook her head. "I insist. You have bigger problems on your hands."

Diana smiled and handed her the reduced price. "Thanks so much, Freya!"

The cafe owner smiled in return. "Any time, Diana. Now go take that Carter down!"

She nodded nervously. "O... okay."

As Diana began to walk towards the door, she was blocked by none other than the last person she wanted to see: Carter.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to the school cinema _**(A/N Yes, this place is hecka rich.)**_ tomorrow to see Spirited Away? I hear it's a lame fantasy movie, and you love those."

She scowled. "For one thing, Studio Ghibli doesn't produce many, if any, 'lame' fantasy movies. Secondly, I thought you were going to the movie with your ego. It's the only person who'll ever go out with you, anyways."

She nonchalantly tried to move past him when Carter grabbed both of her arms fiercely and glared directly into her eyes, his tone demonic. "What did you say about me?!"

Freya jumped in and said, "Carter Arynes, that is enough!" She pushed Carter firmly off of Diana and smirked. "I say we settle our problems with a high-stakes round of a children's card game craze!"

Both parties felt a little awkward.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Diana answered.

"I guess it does seem kinda ridiculous..." Carter admitted.

Freya glared at them. "How can you say that when it's the entire reason you're getting an education here?"

Diana and Carter nodded to each other, glaring, as if sparks were flying between their eyes.

Freya groaned and led them to a nearby duel field as Freya's sister, Marianne, took charge of the store. "Next in line, s'il vous plaît!"

...

Carter and Diana stood on either side of the duel field, with Carter wearing a confident expression while Diana was a bit more timid.

Freya looked at both of them anxiously. "Are you all ready to duel?"

Carter smirked while Diana nodded hesitantly. "Okay," Freya continued, "Let's duel!"

**Diana: 4000**

**Carter: 4000**

Carter grasped the top card of is deck "I'll-"

Freya glared at him. "No!" She interrupted. "Diana will take the first turn."

_"Thanks for supporting me, Freya. I won't let you down!" _Diana smiled as she drew her card.

She sighed and the slot in the side of her duel disk opened. "I activate the Field Spell card **Nesting Mines**!"

Carter's eyes widened. "A field spell?"

The field shifted so that both duelists and Freya were inside of a cave that was glittering with light from many, many different-colored crystals.

Carter narrowed his eyes, unimpressed at the scenery. "What does it do?"

Diana smirked. "You'll see. Now, I normal summon** Statue Swan of Pearls**!"

A pinkish-white bird appeared, with pearls on its wings and completely made out of white stone (1300/1400).

Carter scoffed. "A Normal monster? Who uses those cards any more?"

He then chuckled. "Such a weak monster, too."

She shook her head. "Not with my field spell! **Nesting Mines** causes all Wind-Attribute Rock-type monsters to gain 400 Attack and Defense!"

The Swan crowed as its attack and defense rose (1700/1800).

Diana sighed. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

The giant card appeared in front of Diana as Carter smirked. "Finally! I draw a card."

Carter smirked at what was surely a good hand.

"Okay! First off, I'll Normal Summon **Arch Hero Shadow**!"

A human-like figure in a black costume with a navy blue cape and half of a dark face mask with red eyes stared down Diana's field (1800/1600).

"Next, I'll activate **Gearshift Blade**! This card allows me to, once per turn, swap out an Arch Hero monster on my field with one in my deck of the same level, all just by paying 500 Life Points."

"Oh no, you don't!" Diana shouted. "I'll Chain my facedown **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your **Gearshift Blade**!"

No sooner had the oddly shaped blade with a gear on the hilt appeared than the cosmic tornado shredded it to pieces. Carter scowled. "Fine... but I can still attack. Go, Shadow! Doombringer!"

The dark warrior's gauntlets glowed in shadowy energy as he teleported up towards the white bird and punched it, shattering the bird into several million pieces. Diana cringed slightly as her lifepoints went down.

**Diana: 3900**

**Carter: 4000**

Diana smirked. "I'll activate the second effect of **Nesting Mines**! When a Wind-Attribute Rock-type monster is destroyed by battle, I get to add another one to my hand!"

She pulled out her deck from her Duel Disk and held it out like a fan before picking out one. "I'll add Statue Hummingbird of Pyrite to my hand!"

Carter groaned. "Fine. I'll end my turn like this."

Diana sighed in relief as she drew her next card. When she saw it, Diana smiled. "Alright! Perfect! I'll Normal Summon **Statue Heron of Marble**!"

A bird statue made completely out of stone the same color as the cave appeared, cawing with its glowing orange beak (1600/1100).

"And with my Field Spell, Heron gains 400 Attack!" The statuesque bird crowed again as its stats rose (2000/1500).

Carter shrugged. "So you're at a slight advantage. What good does that do you?"

She smirked. "More than you'd think! I activate **Blustering Winds**!"

A miniature aura of wind surrounded the Heron statue. "Now, Heron gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase of your turn!"

Heron cawed louder as its attack rose again (3000/1500).

Carter's eyes widened. "Oh boy... I'm about to take a hit."

Diana smirked. "Heron, attack! Blustering Drillbeak Strike!"

Surrounded by the aura once again, the statue flew up into the air, flapping its wings, and started to spin around, its spin speed only boosted by the Blustering Winds. Heron ran straight into Arch Hero Shadow, crushing him and causing Carter to fly backwards.

**Diana: 3900**

**Carter: 2800**

Diana cheered. "Alright!"

Her face turned into one of confusion when her statue was suddenly covered in a dark aura and the bird whined in pain.

"What... what's going on?"

Carter chuckled. "When Shadow is destroyed by battle, it destroys the monster that destroyed it!"

"WHAT?!"

The aura intensified and heron screeched before exploding into a million pieces. Diana glared at him. "That was a cheap shot, and you know it!"

Carter smirked. "I think of it as an opportunity."

She scowled. "Fine. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

The two cards appeared as Carter chuckled.

_"Even Trap Cards won't protect you from my latest move. Hehehehehehe..."_ I draw!"

He then gave a malicious grin. "Just as I predicted. First, I'll activate** Hero's Return**!"

The card appeared, its artwork depicting a caped figure jumping up from a building, striking a heroic pose.

"By paying 500 Life Points,"

**Diana: 3900**

**Carter: 2300**

"I can special summon one Arch Hero from the Graveyard. So say 'Hello!' once more to Shadow!"

The dark figure ironically appeared in a flash of bright light (1800/1600).

"Next, I'll Normal Summon **Arch Hero Blue Flame**!"

In a burst of azure blaze, a figure similar to Shadow, but in a blue bodysuit with the Arch Hero insignia (a combined A and H) in yellow on his chest, a black cape, and a red, Robin-like mask, revealing his black hair and smirk (1700/1400).

"Following that, I'll use **Double Summon**! It's fairly self-explanatory-"

Diana growled at this, slightly insulted.

"-so I'll just summon **Arch Hero Vortexwing**!"

A figure similar to, if not a little shorter than, the other Heroes appeared in a tornado, except he wore a leaf-green morphsuit that had holes which revealed his bright green eyes with the Arch Hero symbol on his chest. He also had two mechanical wings stretched out on either side. He struck a heroic pose, hovering in the air (1400/1300).

Diana's eyes were wide. "Three monsters?!"

Another laugh from Carter. "Not for long. But first, I'll use Vortexwing's ability: when he's summoned, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards!"

Diana blinked again. "Wait... NO!"

He smirked. "Say goodbye to the left facedown."

It turned upwards before it exploded into many pieces, eliciting a cackle from Carter.

"No! Not my **Negate Attack**!" Diana yelled.

"But that's not all," Carter reminded, "I've still got one card left."

He then flipped it to reveal a well-known card.

"I play **Polymerization** to fuse Shadow and Vortexwing..."

The two monsters disappeared into a vortex.

"To create **Arch Hero Darkphoon**!"

The so-called "Hero" appeared from the portal, its menacing glare throwing fear in Diana's heart. The creature had an extremely muscular, dark-skinned figure and entirely black wings. Its face was covered by an eagle mask and he was wearing a black kimono with -you guessed it- a black belt. The black gauntlets were still there, and it struck an imposing pose (2600/2300).

Diana gasped. "That's... vicious..."

Carter chuckled. "Here we go, then... to your end! Darkphoon, attack with Shadow Twister!"

The vicious monster began to charge at Diana, a vicious smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter if you have Mirror Force," Carter added, "because during the turn Darkphoon is summoned, he negates all effects that target him!"

Diana gave a weak smile. "Good thing it doesn't target him, then. I activate **Statue Break**!"

The card's art appeared, depicting an impressive monster (Elemental Hero Neos) destroying a large Statue, then a small bird flying out of the rubble.

"This card's effect allows me to send one Statue Monster from my deck to the graveyard, then Special Summon another one from my Hand of a lower level in Attack mode."

A large statue then appeared as she sent another **Statue Swan of Pearls** from her Deck to the Graveyard.

"Oh, and it negates your direct attack, too."

"Inconceivable!"

Freya smirked. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

"Stop going all Inigo Montoya on me!"

Arch Hero Darkphoon destroyed the decoy statue, then Diana smiled. "I Special Summon **Statue Hummingbird of Pyrite**!"

A rather small bird (in fact, the same one on the card artwork of Statue Break) appeared, and gave a small, nervous chirp (0/0).

Carter laughed. "That's all you have? Blue Flame, destroy that thing! Fire Aura Haymaker!"

He charged the bird, who was cowering in fear.

"And when Blue Flame attacks, he gains 200 Attack permanently, but then loses it again during my next Standby Phase."

The fiery hero yelled as he was covered in a flaming corona (1900/1600) and punched the small bird, turning it to rubble, the backblast throwing Diana backwards.

**Diana: 2000**

**Carter: 2300**

Freya looked worried. "Diana! You alright?"

She nodded as she stood to her feet.

"I... I'm okay."

Carter chuckled. "You won't be for long! Arch Hero Darkphoon's effect activates!"

The dark figure looked ominously at Blue Flame, who frowned.

"During the End Phase of my turn, Darkphoon can tribute another Arch Hero to inflict damage to you equal to its Attack points!"

"What? NO!"

Darkphoon touched Blue Flame, who instantly began to scream as his body was turned into pure fire, surrounded by a dark aura.

"Go, Shadow Blaze!"

Darkphoon then turned to Diana, a malicious smile on his face, as he blasted the energy at Diana like a bomb, which exploded and threw her backwards, leaving her barely conscious on the floor.

**Diana: 100**

**Carter: 2300**

Freya was instantly horrified. "D-Diana!" She turned to Carter angrily. "If you're treating someone you want to date like that, you really are hopeless!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather take her place, then?"

Freya had to stop for a second. "Wait... for which scenario?"

He facepalmed. "The duel, you imbecile!"

Another glare from Freya stopped his rant. "For one thing, I've actually graduated from this school, unlike you. Secondly, yeah! I consider her a true friend and would easily take her place, given the chance!"

Carter motioned to her. "Go, th-"

"Don't!"

Both people looked to see Diana struggling to stand. "I can st-still... t-take him."

Freya frowned. "Diana... in your condition... you can't possibly..."

Diana resolutely shook her head. "I got this. just you watch!"

She nodded. "Alright..."

Diana smiled. "For starters, not only do I get the effect from **Nesting Mines**, but I get an effect from Hummingbird, too!"

She smiled as she added **Statue Stork of Granite** to her hand.

"Now, Pyrite's effect allows me to get a 'Statue' Spell card to my hand."

She pulled another card out of her deck. "**Statue Conglomerator** should do nicely."

Carter scoffed. "Fine. Your turn."

As she drew her card, she smirked.

"Yes! Finally! I use the effect of **Statue Pelican of Ore**!"

A Pelican statue with flecks of precious metal appeared in front of her.

"I can discard him and a Rock WIND monster to Special Summon my best monster!"

Freya blinked. "A non-WIND attribute?"

Diana nodded. "WATER."

She discarded Stork of Granite and a card popped out of her deck, beginning to glow.

"Now, I Special Summon my ace card! Go, **Statue War Eagle of Diamond**!"

A gigantic bird made solely of diamond appeared in front of Diana, glowing in a bright light. It had piercing, bright blue eyes that glared at its opponent (2400/2000).

After a few seconds, Carter smirked. "I can see it's not getting the boost from Mines, so it's still too weak!"

She smiles. "Oh, really? When Diamond War Eagle is Summoned, I can activate a Field Spell from my Deck!"

Carter's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"So now, go! I destroy** Nesting Mines** to activate **Glittering Ravine**!"

The luminant mines were replaced by a large valley, scattered with precious stones and surrounded by various statues of birds in various poses.

"This card increases the Attack of Statue cards by 500!"

The Diamond Eagle gave a devastating roar as its attack rose to 2900.

Carter began to look slightly afraid. "Well... you still won't be able to beat me this turn!"

"That is... unless it's a redux of last turn!"

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I activate **Statue Conglomeration**!"

The card appeared, which depicted several statue birds turning into rubble, which went towards the center.

"By halving my Life Points, I can Fusion Summon a monster using Fusion Materials from my Graveyard."

"Inconceivable!"

Freya sighed. "Do you want me to repeat myself?"

Carter shook his head. Freya glared at him. "Then stop using that word!"

Diana smirked, though slightly deterred as she lost half her points.

**Diana: 50**

**Carter: 2300**

"So I'll fuse Hummingbird, both Swans, Heron, and Stork to Summon **Statue Avian of Conglomerate**!"

She smiled as another large bird, made of a stone that looked like a fusion of Pyrite, Pearl, Marble, and Granite, while still retaining a rough, rocky appearance. It gave a devastating roar as it stood firm (?/0).

Carter and Freya both raised an eyebrow. "What does the question mark mean?"

Diana's smirk only grew. "I can fuse any number of Rock-WIND monsters in my Graveyard to summon this behemoth... but he gains a total of 700 points for each material!"

Carter's eyes widen. "Inconcei-"

Freya interrupted. "Oh, for crying out loud, Carter, will you shut up?!"

The bird's attack rose to 3500, then up to 4000.

Carter looked fearful for a second before smirking inwardly.

"Now, War Eagle, take down his Darkphoon! Shimmering Strafe!"

The War Eagle began to glow as it struck Darkphoon, destroying it and throwing Carter back a little.

**Diana: 50**

**Carter: 2000**

Carter then began to laugh. Diana raised an eyebrow, still glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

He smiled. "Oh, I admit, it was a good fight. But now, Darkphoon's effect activates, destroying every monster on the field and inflicting 300 damage to you for each one!"

From the place where Darkphoon was destroyed, a large orb of dark energy appeared

Freya looked downcast, as it looked like Diana was about to lose. "No... she lost..."

Upon looking at her friend, she heard Diana say, "You miscalculated."

Both Carter and Freya looked at Diana, confused. "What?"

Diana smiled. "I can use War Eagle's effect to banish one 'Statue' monster from my Graveyard to negate the destruction of my Statue monsters by card effects."

Carter gasped. "What? Inconceivable!"

Freya sighed. "Why do I even bother...?"

As Diana removed **Statue Pelican of Ore** from her Graveyard, a glimmering aura appeared around both of her monsters and the field shone even brighter.

"So your effect fails!"

As the dark tendrils were closing in on the statue monsters, the aura intensified, and the tendrils dissolved, leaving the orb to fizzle out into nothingness.

Carter balked. "But... my plan... was perfect..."

Diana smirked. "Game over, Carter! Avian of Conglomerate, attack directly with Rockwing Crusher!"

Carter stepped back, afraid, as the hulking monolith of a monster took to the air and flew straight towards him. "no... NO. NOOOO!"

As the bird hit Carter, he was thrown backwards on the field. Both birds returned to Diana's side of the field before disappearing.

**Diana: 50**

**Carter: 0**

**WINNER: Diana**

Diana grinned. "Looks like I won!"

Carter was absolutely shocked. "No... how did you..."

Diana smirked. "For one thing, I didn't underestimate my opponent. Secondly, your dueling style focuses on too much power and burn tactics, while mine is a sleeping giant."

Carter glared. "Lucky shot. It won't happen again."

Diana humphed and walked away. "Well, I don't date sore losers."

Freya smiled and followed behind her friend, while Carter groaned, still on the floor. "I guess if I ever want to understand women, I'd better start trying now."

Just as the door to the colosseum closed, a voice said, "Perhaps I can help."

Carter opened his eyes wide at what he saw. "It... It's really you?"

The voice chuckled. "In the flesh."

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**...**

**While I love cliffhangers as much as the next guy, it's up to you readers to determine what era I go in next:**

**If you want another GX story, I'll keep with this arc. If you guys want any of the other eras, I'll reveal the plotlines for those.**

**...**

**Except for Arc-V. I'm still trying to figure out how to do a Pendulum Summoning archetype. Maybe later, but we'll see.**

**...**

**For now, I have card information (This should clear up the possible error, Hawk00Refferencer):**

**Nesting Mines (Field Spell Card)**

**All WIND-Attribute Rock-type monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF. When a WIND-Attribute Rock-type monster is destroyed by battle, you can add 1 WIND-Attribute Rock-type monster from your Deck to your Hand, then shuffle your Deck.**

**Statue Swan of Pearls (Level 3/WIND; Rock-Type; 1300/1400)**

_**A beautiful bird statue that represents the hope of a bright future. It is valued highly, even over the most expensive of swine. Its vicious Radiant Beak attack is to be feared.**_

**Arch Hero Shadow (Level 4/DARK; Warrior/Effect; 1800/1600)**

**When this card is destroyed by battle, you can target the monster that destroyed this card in battle: Destroy that monster.**

**Gearshift Blade (Continuous Spell)**

**Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to target one "Arch Hero Monster on your side of the field; Special Summon one "Arch Hero" monster from your deck with a different name, then shuffle the targeted Monster into your Deck.**

**Statue Heron of Marble (Level 4/WIND; Rock/Effect; 1600/1100)**

**This card cannot be destroyed by card effects that do not target it.**

**Hero's Return (Normal Spell Card)**

**Pay 500 Life Points; Special Summon one "Arch Hero" monster from your graveyard in face-up Attack Position. You can only activate one "Hero's Return" per turn.**

**Arch Hero Blue Flame (Level 4/FIRE; Warrior/Effect; 1700/1600)**

**When this card attacks, it gains 200 ATK until your next Standby Phase.**

**Arch Hero Vortexwing (Level 4/WIND; Warrior/Effect; 1400/1300)**

**Once per turn, when this card is Summoned: Destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field.**

**Arch Hero Darkphoon (Level 9/DARK; Warrior/Fusion/Effect; 2600/2300)**

**1 DARK-Attribute "Arch Hero" monster + 1 WIND-Attribute "Arch Hero" Monster**

**While this card is face-up on the Field, it is also treated as being WIND-Attribute. During the End Phase of your turn: You can tribute one other "Arch Hero" monster on your side of the field to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Destroy all other monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.**

**Statue Break (Normal Trap Card)**

**If you would be attacked Directly: Negate the attack, then Special Summon one "Statue" monster from your hand. You can only activate one "Statue Break" per turn.**

**Statue Hummingbird of Pyrite (Level 1/WIND; Rock/Effect; 0/0)**

**When this card is destroyed, whether by battle or by a card effect: Add one "Statue" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your Hand, then shuffle your deck.**

**Statue Pelican of Ore (Level 3/WATER; Rock/Effect; 1200/1200)**

**Once per turn: You can discard this card and one "Statue" monster from your hand to Special Summon one "Statue" monster from your deck in Face-up Attack Position. When this face-up card is destroyed by battle: Add one "Statue" monster from your Graveyard to your Hand, except "Statue Pelican of Ore."**

**Statue War Eagle of Diamond (Level 8/LIGHT; Rock/Effect; 2400/2000)**

**When this card is Summoned: You can activate 1 Field Spell card from your Deck. Once per turn, when a "Statue" monster(s) would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish 1 "Statue" card from your Graveyard: This turn, "Statue" monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Glittering Ravine (Field Spell Card)**

**All "Statue" Monsters gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, if a "Statue" card would be destroyed by battle: You can send one "Statue" card to the Graveyard to negate the "Statue" monster's destruction.**

**Statue Conglomeration (Normal Spell Card)**

**Pay half your life Points; Remove from play, from your hand, your**** side of the field, or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Statue" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).**

**Statue Avian of Conglomerate (Level 12/EARTH; Rock/Effect; ?/0)**

**Any Number of "Statue" Monsters**

**When this card is Fusion Summoned: This card gains 700 ATK for each "Statue" Monster that was used as a Fusion Material Monster for this card. If this card would be targeted for an Attack: Switch this card to Defense Position, then this card gains DEF equal to twice its ATK, until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): Special Summon one banished "Statue" monster.**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy all future installments.**

**...**

**Until Next Time,**

**E.D.**


	2. Zexal 1: Double Showdown!

**I guess I'd better start the plotline for all four series before we begin.**

**...**

**So here's a Zexal duel: **

**Chapter 2: The Tantalizing Sirens vs. The Antidimensional Monarchy**

** -AND-**

**The Unpredictable Animals vs. The Rebellious Legion  
**

**...**

**The Zexal arcs will include a Number here and there, but not too many.**

**...**

**Read on to figure out if this chapter has one.**

***Evil laughter***

**...**

"Enjoy the sights at the International Dueling School?" a voice read. "I hope we don't need any IDS to get in." The voice then chuckled slightly at the joke of poor taste, then went towards a large complex.

As she walked through the complex, which had a sign reading, "I.D.U.," instead of the aforementioned I.D.S., the owner of the voice scowled. "I'll just have to rename the school, then, so I can use more wretched puns as such."

"The campus isn't that bad, you know." The owner of the puns spun around to see a gang of five strong-looking guys, all wearing activated duel disks. She blinked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe a welcoming committee is in order here." She slowly stepped backwards as one of the guys stepped forwards.

"I beg to differ. My deck is going to destroy yours, and then we'll be set on homework for the year, right, guys?"

The other members of the gang murmured their agreement as the girl glared at them. "Just because I got an almost-perfect score on the written test doesn't mean I'm going to do homework for a group of bully wannabes."

The gang leader scowled at her. "Wannabes? We'll show you! Team, gang up on her!"

The girl blinked in surprise. "What?"

In an instant, there were 5 players with 4000 lifepoints... and 1 with 0. The girl slowly got up. "That... that's not fair! I'll have you suspended from this university!"

The gang leader chuckled. "If you even try, Miss Paula Konovarich, I'll destroy your entire deck." He shot out a tendril of energy from a wristband, which grabbed hold of her deck. She was stunned both from the shock of the energy tendril and the fact that this bully had purposefuly chosen her as his target.

"No! Not my precious deck!"

All of a sudden, the cable of energy was broken by a card thrown by another student. "I've seen enough of this," another female voice said.

The gang leader scowled. "Who the heck are you?"

She smirked, jumping down from the ledge she was on. "Name's Allison Devalchian."

He retaliated by activating his Duel Disk. "Then prepare to be taken down as such."

Allison sweatdropped. "That didn't make sense, but I guess I shouldn't expect perfection from a gangster."

The gang leader only smirked. "Please... that commonplace title won't get you anywhere against a deck like mine."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "So we've got an egotistical jerk herding his gang like sheep... seems legit."

He glared at her. "Shut up! You don't know how hard I've worked to get this far, and I won't stop now!"

Allison sweatdropped and looked at the other girl. "Was he always like this?"

The other girl shrugged. "No idea. He does appear to have a Freudian superego, though."

Allison nodded at her words and readied her deck. "Duel Gazer active; Duel Disk Ready to roll!"

The gang leader merely scowled as a black version of the student duel disk appeared, each zone having a half-shuriken, half-fleur-de-lis insignia on it.

"Duel," both players said.

**Allison: 4000**

**Saladin: 4000**

**(Yeah, I gave you his name. Think nothing of it.)**

Saladin smirked. "I'll take the first move."

Paula's eyes widened. "Wait, no!"

Saladin smirked as he gripped his card and drew it. "Too late for that!"

He started chuckling evilly. "All the pieces are in place! I activate the Spell card **Expatriate's Revenge**!"

A card with an image of an assassin slashing through a few cards in the air appeared in front of the bully.

Paula gasped. "No... Not that one!"

Allison raised an eyebrow. "It's really that big of a deal?"

Saladin smirked. "You better believe it! With this card's effect, I lose 3000 life points to set my strategy in motion!"

**Allison: 4000**

**Saladin: 1000**

"Now, by discarding any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any number of "Antidimensional" Monsters from my Deck!"

Allison blinked. "Whoa... That card should be banned..."

Saladin smirked. "Limited, but I'll show you why now! By discarding the remaining cards in my hand, I Special Summon two copies of **Antidimentional Monk **and three copies of **Antidimensional Sorceress**!

As two corrupted, malicious versions of the Summoner Monk **(L4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700)** and three of the Witch of the Black Forest **(L4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)**, both wearing the half-shuriken, half fleur-de-lis crest, appeared before Saladin, Allison glared.

"What have you done to these monsters?! They used to be so peaceful!"

Saladin chuckled. "Melded them to my own purposes. Now, watch as my triumph is nigh!"

Saladin's monsters all started to tense as Saladin gave an evil smirk.

"I overlay my entire field!"

His corrupted monsters tirned into three violet beams of energy and two silver.

"Let the sacrifice of these petty creatures bring me victory! Behold!"

The five energy beams fell into a red portal, which exploded in energy after a second.

Saladin yelled, "I summon **Antidimensional Overczar**!"**  
**

A behemoth of a monster appeared, becoming a corrupted, oversized version of King of the Feral Imps, wearing body armor that might have come from Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, and brandishing a curved version of the sword of Heroic Champion - Excalibur, conplete with the crest the other Antidimensional monsters wore. The fearsome creature gave a mighty roar **(R4/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1300)**.

Allison gasped. "That monster is... Well, monstrous..."

Paula cowered in fear. "He used this monster to beat me last time!"

Saladin smirked. "Glad you like it. I'll end my turn here."

Allison smiled, looking at her hand. "I can do this! I draw!"

She cheered at the card she drew. "Perfect! I-"

"I'm using **Overczar**'s effect!" Saladin interrupted.

Allison blinked. "What is it?"

Saladin gave a malicious grin. "By detaching any number of Xyz Materuals, I can discard any number of cards from both players' hands. If either player doesn't have any cards to discard, both players take 200 damage for each."

Allison blinked. "So... I win?"

Saladin shook his head. "Not at all. For, you see, when I detach a **Monk **from an 'Antidimensional' Xyz monster I control, I gain 500 Life Points."

Allison scowled. "I see..."

Saladin continued. "Furthermore, when a **Sorceress **is detached, I'm either allowed to add an 'Antidimensional' monster from my deck to my hand or nuke you for 700 damage... And I'm going for two nukes and a fetch."

Allison glared. "You evil, sadistic-"

"I know, I know. And loving it." Was Saladin's egotistical response.

The brutal **Overczar** absorbed all five of the indigo orbs surrounding it before firing a beam at Allison's hand. Meanwhile, Saladin was enveloped in both a cleansing mist and a dark aura. However, they cancelled each other out, dispelling into nothing. Saladin chuckled as he added another card to his hand.

Meanwhile, Allison felt the impact of the dark aura and two blasts of dark magic, which forced her backwards.

**Allison: 1600**

**Saladin: 1000**

Saladin smirked. "Still have to discard, darling."

Allison glared at him, enveloped in an anime-esque fire aura.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"

Allison groaned as she looked at her hand before looking at one card in her hand and smirking.

"I'll discard all but this one," Allison said, as she sent three monsters and two traps to the graveyard.

Saladin smirked. "Best to end it here... You'll lose next turn, anyways."

Allison chuckled. "Wouldn't be to sure of that... Because the card I have left... Is this!"

She revealed the lone card in her hand before playing it.

"I activate** Siren's Requiem**!"

The image on the card depicted a beautifil mermaid singing, a black melody coming from her mouth. A few of the gang members' mouths dropped open while the leader just stared at it.

Allison smirked as she continued. "With the mournful melody of **Requiem**'s effect, I pay half of my life points to add one 'Siren' monster from my Deck to my Hand for each one in my Graveyard."

**Allison: 800**

**Saladin: 1000**

Saladin blinked. "More cards in her hand? No... No one's supposed to beat my combo!"

Allison smirked as her Duel Disk spat out three cards. "Tough luck. I'll add these three. Don't concern yourself with their identities; I'll bring them all out.

"First, I'll Normal Summon **Deep Water Siren**!"

Another beautiful mermaid appeared, with long, wavy, golden hair and a seductive expression **(L4; 1400/1600)**.

The guys couldn't help but stare at the art as Paula facepalmed. "See, this is why I don't like Industrial Illusions making card art this attractive."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

She shook her head before saying, "Next, by removing the **Siren of the Arctic** from my graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon **Air Raid Siren **from my hand!"

Another mermaid, except this time with long, metallic, eagle's wings, hovered just above the ground **(L3; 1200/1400)**.

Saladin just groaned. "And what is this supposed to do? You can't even Xyz summon like this! I guess I'm winning this."

Allison smirked. "In your dreams. Since I have both the Fish-type **Deep Water** and the Winged Beast-type **Air Raid**, I'm allowed to Special Summon **Sirenorca **from my hand!"

A third mermaid appeared, fortunately covered in a cerulean-and-white w-striped bodysuit, with four, mint green wings and the same-colored hair **(L5; 2200/1000)**.

_**(Note: Sirenorca is a real card; If this description wasn't enough, look it up.)**_

Saladin chuckled. "You still can't Xyz Summon!"

Allison laughed back. "Oh, but I can. When **Sirenorca** is Special Summoned this way, I can choose a Level between 3 and 5, and all monsters on my side of the field become that level."

Saladin gulped. "Oh dear..."

Allison grinned. "You better believe it. I choose to make all of my monsters Level 5!"

Sirenorca grinned and spread a mint green powder over the other mermaids, bringing their levels up to hers.

Allison smirked. "Prepare to lose! I overlay my 3 Level 5 monsters!"

Her mermaids became one energy beam of mint green, one of a dark green, and one of gold energy as they surged into a glowing, red portal.

Allison's grin only grew. "Let the wave of beauty from the deep sea arise and sink my enemies! I Xyz Summon **Harmonia, ****Siren of the Tsunami**!"

From the red portal came a mermaid of profound beauty, her long, sea blue hair tossed back in a flowing cascade. She wore a low-cut, sleeveless top, with a golden pattern resembling fish scales, going down to her fishy tail, which was colored a dark, almost navy blue. She also bore two, long, golden, eagle's wings and carried a long, mist green trident, giving a seductive grin as she was circled by the three sea green overlay units **(R5; 2400/3100)**.

All of the gang members were mesmerized. Even Paula was in awe.

"Wow..." she said. "What a monster..."

Allison grinned. "Convinced I'm going to win yet?"

Saladin shook his head to snap himself out of the trance. "You may have quite a monster, there, but its attack is still weaker than my monster's! You can't win!"

Allison chuckled. "Oh, really? I use the effect of my **Harmonia**! By detaching an Xyz Material, she can make one monster on the field's Attack equal to its defense. And I'll be choosing to reduce the attack of your behemoth."

Saladin's eyes widened. "Wait...that means..."

Allison grinned as her most powerful siren absorbed one of the Overlay units into her trident before firing a dark blue beam at **Overczar**, which shrieked in pain as its attack fell **(ATK: 1300)**.

Saladin's eyes widened. "Oh dear..."

Allison grinned. "So, what were you saying about a win, again? Harmonia, attack his Overczar! Tsunami's Devastation!"

The siren's trident was enveloped in a watery aura before she thrust it forward, calling a giant wave of water to surge over Saladin's beast, swamping it and devastating Saladin's vicious creature before flowing over towards Saladin, himself.

"NOooo-blblblblblblb..." Saladin yelled as he was doused in the wave.

**Allison: 800**

**Saladin: 0**

**WINNER: ALLISON**

Allison grinned as **Harmonia **winked and flashed a "V-for-Victory" sign before disappearing. "I believe that's the end of the game."

Saladin scowled at her. "You cruel, heartless-"

Allison's eyes narrowed. "Quit talking about yourself and just leave!"

Saladin stopped, flustered, before huffing and turning away, motioning his still-entranced gang to leave, which they reluctantly did.

Allison turned to Paula, smiling. "Well, that wasn't too hard."

Paula was in shock. "Whoa... your dueling skill was incredible! I've never seen anything like it!"

Allison smiled. "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush. I just drew the right cards at the right time."

Paula sighed. "I guess I should start taking lessons from you... I must not be a good duelist to lose to those guys..."

Allison frowned. "Don't take it too personally... That guy's deck purely focused on a terrible combo."

Paula looked down. "I had 20000 Lifepoints, and they utterly destroyed me!"

***Flashback***

_Paula was forced to discard all but one card._

_"I'll set this facedown and end my turn!"_

_One of the gang members drew a card and smirked._

_"I'll Normal Summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One, then activate Ultimate gift! This card allows you to gain Life Points equal to the total Attack of all Monsters on the field, which comes to 4300... or it would, but I play two more and then set two cards. And since Reficule's effect turns all life gain into loss..."_

_Paula's life points, already weakened by the Sorceress' effects, took a nosedive._

_**Paula: 5600**  
_

_As Paula drew her next card, the guy smirked. "It's over. Two Gift Cards."_

_Paula's eyes widened as she was thrown backwards, her lifepoints going down to nothing._

***End Flashback***

Allison glared. "A good thing I beat those guys..."

She then thought for a second. "Say, Paula... can I see your deck?"

The brunette nodded as she held out her cards for the blonde to see. After looking through them, Allison smiled. "What do you mean, you're a terrible duelist? These cards are amazing! You just got a bad hand, is all..."

Paula nodded. "Tell me about it..."

She held up a hand of six cards: one monster, four spells, and one trap. Allison winced. "Yeah... not so good, especially since you had to discard five of them. I do have an idea, though. Why don't I set you up to duel a friend of mine? I'm sure you'll be able to have an awesome duel against him."

Paula blushed. "I don't know... I'm not sure I can handle the pressure."

Allison chuckled and offered her a hand up. "Why don't I help you look through your deck and see if we can improve it? I don't have much to do, and classes don't start for a couple more days."

Paula nodded her head in gratitude. "Thank you so much."

Allison grinned as they started to walk towards her dorm. "Hey, what are friends for?"

...

**Part II: Meeting One's Match!**

The next day, Paula woke up in her dorm and fumbled around, looking for her glasses. As she did so, she picked up one of her cards. Even though her glasses were off, she still recognized it.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. I thought that those mean bullies threw you off the boat ride here..."

The card started glowing in a bright blue aura, and even let out a trill before the aura faded. Paula held the card close to her before she grabbed her glasses, which were on her side table, after all, and proceeded to get ready for the day, slipping the card into her deck.

Once she was ready, she clipped her deck box onto her belt and was about to go outside before the door slammed in her face, launching her backwards.

"Good moooorni-" Allison said before gasping. "Oh, Paula! I'm so sorry..."

She groaned as Allison helped her up. "No problem... Really... I'm fine..."

Allison sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

She then perked up. "Oh, my friend just arrived this morning! He's a third-year at this school, and a fairly high-ranked duelist. I think you know his name... Sergio Aurkon."

Paula gasped. "You want me to duel _Aurkon_?!"

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

She blushed. "No... other than the fact that he threw my favorite card off of the boat here..."

Allison's eyes widened. "What? He did?"

She scowled. "That scoundrel... I'll teach him a lesson..."

Paula grinned. "Not to worry... It followed me here, and now I have it."

She pulled out the card from the deck box that she slipped in, and Allison fawned over it.

"Awww... It's so cute!"

Paula smiled. "My father designed it... before he disappeared."

Allison frowned. "Paula... I'm sorry..."

She smiled. "Don't worry... I'll find him someday, and I'm sure this card will help me."

Allison looked at the card for a second, her eyes widening. "That's some effect..."

Paula grinned. "That's why only one of them was ever made."

Allison sighed. "Well... I suppose we'll get on with the duel, then?"

Paula nodded. "Definitely. I'll be there in a second, okay?"

Allison nodded as she left her friend's room. Paula smiled once more at the card her father created before she slipped it into her deck and walked outside.

...

Right outside the dorms was a formidable crowd surrounding a reasonably handsome guy, with jet-black hair and violet eyes, wearing a black jacket over a shirt depicting the Dark Magician as well as jeans and black shoes. He glared at Paula once she appeared.

"So... the perfectionist decides to show her face."

Paula glared. "Why should you care?"

Aurkon merely shook his head. "I don't. I only answered the Siren's call as debt for a small favor I owed her. Nothing more."

Paula raised an eyebrow at Allison, who blushed and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

Paula sighed before turning to Aurkon. "Let's duel, then."

Aurkon shrugged. "Might as well get this over with."

Paula activated her sapphire blue duel gazer and her school-issued duel disk before staring down Aurkon, whose duel disk was gold and whose duel gazer was clear like a diamond.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

**Paula: 4000**

**Aurkon: 4000**

Aurkon drew his card first, sighing. "I'll start this off with a bang. I'll Normal Summon **Rebel Angel **in attack mode." An angel with dark grey robes and fiery hair, with golden angel's wings appeared in form of Aurkon **(L4;ATK: 1900/DEF: 400)**

Allison visibly cringed. "He's not pulling any punches."

Aurkon sighed. "By switching **Angel **to Defense Mode, I can blast you for 500 points and then Special Summon another Rebel monster from my hand."

Paula's eyes widened as **Angel**'s halo blasted her with a beam of light.

**Paula: 3500**

**Aurkon: 4000**

"And I'll Special Summon a second **Angel**!"

Another copy of the wickedly charming monster appeared beside the first **Angel**, who was kneeling, her wings crossed in front of her.

"And now, the second** Angel**'s effect activates."

Paula was blasted by another beam of energy, only this time, she was smiling.

**Paula: 3000**

**Aurkon: 4000**

Aurkon scowled as he held out a different card. "Behold, the **Rebel Blader**!"

Another dark monster appeared; a female wearing a grey tunic and hat held out a broadsword with both hands, swinging it at her opponent **(L4; 1800/500)**.

"I use the effect of **Caricreature Swiftah** in my hand! When I've taken 1000 or more damage in one turn, I can discard it to the Graveyard to Special Summon two Caricreature monsters from my Deck to my side of the field."

The avatar of a cartoonish, spotted cat wearing aviator goggles and a helmet saluted briefly before disappearing, its particles rearranging into two areas.

"I'll Special Summon my **Caricreature Tacitern **and **Caricreature Regalion**!"

Two more cartoonish avatars appeared in front of her. The first was of a bird that was half-red, half-green, with blue eyes and a white stripe going down either of its wings. It gave a goofy salute with both of its wings at once **(L2; ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**.

The second avatar was a completely gold lion, with a flashy mane. Its eyes were jewels and its silver mane sparkled in the sunlight. Holding a scepter, its purple cape flowing, the lion grabbed its small, bejeweled crown in one of its paws and bowed it to the ground **(L4; ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**.

Aurkon was flustered. "Such a foolish idea... I'm going to be able to win the duel this turn, anyhow."

Paula grinned. "Just try to destroy my field."

Aurkon nodded, angry now. "Fine! I will, you disrespectful wench! I overlay my three level 4 monsters!"

All three of his monsters turned into gray overlay units and entered a different portal, one that was shaped like a galaxy.

**(Stop... NUMBER TIME!)**

An icon appeared on Aurkon's left shoulder, resembling two number signs, a 3 and a 8.

Allison's eyes widened. "Wha... What's going on?"

Aurkon scowled, his eyes glowing the same color as the number sign: Blood red.

"Prepare to be destroyed! Let the ultimate monster come forth to vanquish those who oppose me!"

A sealed form that looked like a broadsword with three rings around it appeared from the portal. The sword's tip split into two legs as the hilt extended, forming two arms from the body of the sword. Its head came from the top of the hilt, and the remaining part of the sword's handle split into two sides. One of the rings attached to each of the two sides to create a cape with shoulder armor, while the third ring re-formed itself into a crown for the newly awakened creature. On the outside of its arms, two blades appeared.

"Appear, **Number 38: Rebel Doombringer**!"

The crystal in the center of where the sword hilt used to be took on the number insignia that was on Aurkon's shoulder as it struck a pose, three red overlay units orbiting it **(R4; ATK: 2900/DEF: 900)**.

Allison and Paula were both in shock of the amazing monster in front of them.

Allison looked to Aurkon in shock. "Where did you get that card?"

Aurkon, enveloped in a red aura, gave a twisted, demonic laugh. "This card found me and entrusted me with its power, giving my Rebel warriors a name to follow behind! Now, they will crush the establishment, paving the way for the ultimates in dueling to make up the aristocracy!"

Paula raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little... far-reaching?"

Aurkon glared at her. "You stay out of this! This is the easiest way to have those like the Siren to be recognized, and so that stupid duelists like you who only got in here because of grades to be weeded out!"

Paula looked down. "I may not be the best duelist, but that's no way to think..."

As soon as Allison blinked in surprise, she looked away. "Aurkon... I thought you were different..."

Aurkon was startled. "Isn't this what you always wanted, my dear Siren? To have those weaker than you to disappear so you could have more of a challenge?"

Allison looked down. "I wanted that once... I felt bored at my new school, and that's why I transferred here. But after meeting Paula, I figured out that any duelist confident in their own abilities can beat even the best!"

Aurkon scowled. "Please... this pitiful girl can't even keep track of her own cards! I even threw out her best one on the boat here."

Paula scowled. "Just end your turn already so I can finish you."

Aurkon smirked. "I think not. I activate **Doombringer**'s effect! by detaching two Xyz Materials, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field, and we both draw a card for each!"

Paula's face took a shocked expression. "Say What?!"

The Number absorbed two of its overlay units into its blades and teleported over to Paula's side of the field, where both Caricreatures were petrified in fear. As **Doombringer** was about to slash them, she smiled and revealed a card. "I use the effect of **Caricreature Guardragon **in my hand! By revealing him in my hand until the End Phase and sending one "Caricreature" from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can deal you 700 Points of damage each time a Caricreature on my field is destroyed this turn."

Aurkon blinked. "What?"

As Paula sent a card from her deck to the graveyard, **Doombringer** destroyed both animations, but an animated figure looking like a dragon with shields as wings absorbed the crown and the white stripes of its friends before shooting them as fireballs towards Aurkon, who grimaced at the damage.

**Paula: 3000**

**Aurkon: 2600**

Paula grinned. "And welcome to a chain. When Regalion is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a different Caricreature from my Graveyard. So I'll bring back the one I just sent: **Caricreature Braveagle**!"

A cartoon version of a majestic eagle with a heart-shaped head and a shield-image in the center of its chest appeared on Paula's field **(L3; ATK: 600/DEF 600)**.

"And, when Braveagle is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, he brings back all Caricreatures that were destroyed this turn by destroying himself! So come back, Regalion and Tacitern!"

As the eagle saluted, he exploded in a blast of red, white, and blue energy as **Regalion (L4; ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)** and **Tacitern (L2; ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) **both reappeared and saluted in their own ways. In addition, a shield with a heart in the center appeared where Braveagle sacrificed himself, and the Dragon with shield wings reappeared, absorbing the essence before blasting Aurkon again, who was enraged, as they both drew their next two cards.

**Paula: 3000**

**Aurkon: 1900**

"How dare you do this to me?!" He yelled as the Number Sigil started to glow brighter.

"I Overlay **Number 38: Rebel Doombringer**!"

Paula's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

**Doombringer** reverted back into its sword form with three rings before descending back into the abyss of the galactic portal, which had taken on a reddish hue.

Aurkon was enshrouded in a violet aura as he glared at Paula. "I summon **Number C38: Rebel's Destiny**!"

The sword that exited the portal was now covered by a dark aura as well as five rings, and the blade was black; the crystal was now violet. The sword opened up into a similar, but more armored version of the Number's previous form. Two of the rings floated down and turned into a black, hooded cloak. Two of the rings formed a black, obsidian black spear with a sharp blade on either end, while the last ring encircled the crystal at the center of the monster, which glowed with a black "38" with a golden outline. The monster raised the spear in the air before glowering at Paula **(R4; 2900/900)**.

Aurkon smirked. "With this monster, I'll bring about your end... next turn. I'll set two cards and end."

Once of his cards started glowing with a black aura as he set it.

Paula was aghast. "How am I supposed to win like this?"

Even Allison was having doubts. "This is terrible..."

As Paula drew her card, her eyes widened. "Okay... I can do this-"

Aurkon laughed. "Not like this! I activate my trap card, **Otherd****imensional Filter**!"

The dark card that he set flipped, revealing a corrupted version of the Numeron code that was overshadowed by the Barian crest. Aurkon gave a malicious grin. "It banishes all monsters except for 'Number' Xyz monsters at the cost of half my Life Points."

Paula was aghast. "What?"

**Paula: 3000**

**Aurkon: 950**

Paula's cartoon monsters were scared stiff as a rift resembling a blue galaxy opened up and swallowed both of her creatures.

Allison looked down. "This is terrible..."

Paula grit her teeth. "There must be something I can do..."

As she looked at her hand, she smiled before playing the spell card she had just drawn.

"I play **Caricreature's Gift**! By sending a 'Caricreature' from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to draw one card. If it's a Caricreature, I can Special Summon it before adding a Level 2 or lower monster from my deck to my hand."

Aurkon scowled. "Fat chance."

She smirked. "It would be, but the card I'm discarding-" She slipped one card from her hand into the graveyard. "Is **Caricreature Advancentaur**!"

Briefly, a cartoon image of a centaur-like creature holding a laptop and with a D-Gazer appeared next to Paula.

"**Advancentaur**'s effect, when it's discarded, allows me either to add one 'Caricreature,' except itself, from my Graveyard to my hand, or place one on top of my Deck."

Allison grinned. "I was hoping she would get that combo."

"Now, I place this card on top."

She put one of the cards on top of her deck as she drew it. "Now, I'll Special Summon my **Caricreature Tenaciouserpent**!"

A cute, cartoon image of a coiled-up rattlesnake with a medal for bravery and a Spartan helmet on its head appeared on Paula's field, saluting by placing its rattle to its helmet, hissing ever-so-slightly **(L3; ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200)**.

Paula grinned. "And now, I'll add the card you threw away to my hand!"

Aurkon gasped. "You got it back... h... how?"

Paula smirked. "Throwing a water-attribute Duel Spirit into the water doesn't exactly hamper it."

Aurkon scowled as he was enveloped in a dark red aura. "Silence, knave!" He shouted, his voice now sounding split between his own and another, alien-sounding voice. "You shall not win this! I shall defeat you!"

Paula narrowed her eyes. "We'll see. For now, I'll Normal Summon my **Caricreature Guardragon**."

The dragon with shield wings and green, scaly skin appeared before her, saluting **(L3; ATK: 100/DEF: 1900)**.

Paula grinned. "Prepare to face the music! I overlay my Level 3 **Tenaciouserpent **and **Guardragon**!"

Both her monsters saluted once more as they both turned into green overlay units headed for a red portal.

"I Xyz Summon **Caricreature Whirlingale**!"

Out from the portal emerged a giant, green, cartoonish bird that had a red crest and dark blue eyes with a mint green tornado surrounding him. The large bird squawked before saluting **(R3; ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500)**.

Aurkon scowled. "How is this little bird supposed to hurt me?"

Paula grinned. "Just you wait. I activate **Caricreature Wings**, which increases a Caricreature monster's attack by 1500 at the cost of its destruction at the End Phase and, if it's destroyed, a cost of 1000 Life Points."

Aurkon chuckled. "Making things easier for me?"

Paula shook her head. "**Whirlingale** can avoid destruction while it has Xyz Material by detaching an Xyz Material."

Aurkon glared. "Fine... but I still have a Set card!"

She smirked. "Not exactly. You see, by detaching** Tenaciouserpent** from an Xyz Monster it's currently being used for as Xyz Material, both players cannot activate Set cards until my next turn."

Aurkon was flabbergasted. "Say what now?"

Paula smirked. "Can't chain anything to it, either."

Aurkon cursed as the one of Whirlingale's Overlay Units detached itself and spit poison at Aurkon's remaining Set card, coating it in a vile, green aura and preventing it from being activated.

Paula smirked. "So, I've got a monster that has more Attack points than yours. Tell me what happens next!"

Aurkon scowled. "I dare you..."

Paula chuckled. "Okay! Whirlingale, attack his Destiny! Vortex Strike!"

The bird avatar fired a blast of energy from its four wings (two of them from the card effect) that hit the villainous Number in an explosion as Aurkon grimaced.

**Paula: 3000**

**Aurkon: 650**

Everyone was cheering for Paula, as they thought the Number was vanquished. Unfortunately, however, they were shocked to hear Aurkon's laughter.

"What?" Paula asked.

The smoke cleared to reveal **Rebel's Destiny **still standing and a smiling Aurkon.

"You fools!" Aurkon's split voice yelled. "A Number can't be destroyed by an inferior Xyz Monster!"

Whirlingale "Hmphed" at that.

Aurkon continued, "Only Numbers can destroy other Numbers!"

Paula was aghast. "Then... how am I supposed to win? I don't have any..."

One card in her hand started glowing blue as a star-shaped light in the distance began to glow. Eventually, the light began getting closer and closer, until a card glowing in a blue bubble appeared before Paula. Everyone gasped, as though the card was blank, it pulsed with Number symbols, as well - an 8, and a 1.

Aurkon could feel the surge of power, and even his Number looked up.

"How is this possible?"

Paula reached out, inside the bubble, and touched the card. Immediately, she cried out in pain as the Number spirit within tried to take possession of her.

Allison looked on in shock while Aurkon only smirked. "Another Number... I must have it!"

The Number spirit was gaining fast, though the blue aura of the card in Paula's hand was glowing brighter. When the Number sigil of 81 appeared on Paula's right cheek, the spirit of the blue card finally revealed itself to everyone, earning an "Awww..." from everyone nearby.

The creature was a little furball, with wide eyes, blue fur, and webbed hands and feet with claws. The creature floated inside a blue bubble of energy. Aurkon's eyes widened when he saw the duel spirit.

The creature nuzzled itself to Paula's cheek, exactly where the Number Sigil was. Immediately, the sigil floated off of Paula, inside a blue energy bubble that was similar to the one the creature was floating in. The bubble flew at high speed over to **Rebel's Destiny**, where it flew inside the crystal.

While Paula opened her eyes, regaining her bearings, the crystal on Aurkon's number turned blue, and it now held the red sigil of Number 81.

Paula smiled as she looked at the blue card in her hand.

"Thanks so much..."

She then glared at Aurkon.

"I set two cards and end my turn, detaching the Overlay unit from **Whirlingale **to prevent its destruction."

The last overlay unit was absorbed into the vortex as Whirlingale stood firm.

Aurkon smirked. "Your end comes now!"

He drew his card, then scoffed. "I use **Rebel Destiny**'s Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit during my turn when I have 1000 Life Points or less, I can detach an Overlay Unit to destroy one face-up Xyz Monster on the field and inflict damage to you equal to its attack points!"

Aurkon laughed maniacally as his Number readied its spear, whose point began to absorb energy from the surroundings. Several duelists around began to fall to the ground, in pain, as the Number only grew stronger.

Allison gasped in shock. "What are you doing to them?"

Aurkon only grinned. "It is the ultimate purpose of the number, my dear. It weeds out the weak in dueling and uses their power against them... My ultimate goal!"

Paula couldn't stand it. "So, you want to take the power, the will of others? You just can't do that, Aurkon!"

Aurkon chuckled. "Too bad you won't have time to mull over it... **Rebel's Destiny**, go! Shadow Spear!"

The Number's spear was coated in dark energy before it fired a gigantic, spiral blast of light and dark energy, devastating the cartoonish bird and heading straight for Paula.

Allison gasped. "No..."

Paula only grinned. "It's not over, yet! I use the effect of the only card left in my hand... Go, **Kuribubble**!"

The duel spirit from before (to recap: Blue fur, black eyes with golden irises, small, webbed hands and feet with claws, inside a bubble) appeared, trilling as it closed its eyes adorably, bringing out another chorus of, "Awwww..."s** (L1; ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**.

Paula chuckled. "If I were to take any damage, I can use **Kuribubble**'seffect to Special Summon it from my hand! Then, on the turn it's Special Summoned, I can either negate all Battle Damage or all Effect Damage... And I choose effect!"

The blue imp trilled as it blasted a wall of bubbles that stopped the blast dead in its tracks, blasting it back into the crystal. When the crystal regained focus, it was violet once again, but this time, only the black sigil of Number 38 remained.

Paula smiled. "You got rid of Number 81?" The Duel Spirit nodded its head vigorously.

Aurkon scowled. "Enjoy that pathetic creature while it lasts. I summon **Rebel Archer**!"

Another feminine warrior with grey robes and holding a crossbow appeared, pointing its weapon at a shocked Kuribubble **(L4; ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**.

Aurkon grinned. "Archer, attack Kuribubble!"

Though the warrior lady managed to land a hit and pop the bubble that Kuribubble was in, it still floated lazily on Paula's side of the field.

Paula grinned. "Kuribubble can evade destruction by battle once per turn."

Aurkon gave a malicious grin. "Then it's a good thing Destiny has piercing."

Both Kuribubble's and Paula's eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Go, **Number C38**!" Aurkon called in his still-split voice. "Attack **Kuribubble** with Destined Annihilation!"

The gigantic Number teleported in front of the Duel Spirit, who was quaking in fear, before its spear was cloaked in darkness and it slashed, shattering **Kuribubble** into a thousand pieces.

**Paula: 300**

**Aurkon: 650**

As Paula stood up, she glared at Aurkon resolutely, covered in a light aura.

"Kuribubble's last effect activates. When it's destroyed, I draw one card for each monster on your side of the field... Maximum 2."

Paula drew her cards and smirked. "You done yet?"

Aurkon scoffed. "No. I use the effect of Archer, tributing itself to destroy all Set cards on the field."

Paula groaned. "Fine."

Archer lit a stick of dynamite from within her robes before setting it alight, exploding and creating a miniature vortex that sucked all three Facedown cards into a vortex.

Paula's eyes lit up as she grinned after a second. "Finished yet?"

Aurkon scoffed. "Yes. Go on with your last turn..."

Paula grinned, the white aura around her growing stronger. "Definitely... My draw!"

Upon drawing her card, she grinned. "All the pieces are in place!"

"I Normal Summon another **Caricreature Regalion**!"

The royal jungle king appeared once more, saluting again as he took his place on the field **(L4; ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**.

Allison grinned. "Next, since I Normal Summoned a Caricreature, I can Special Summon **Caricreature Hastyeti**!"

A cartoonish version of the Abominable Snowman, complete with a Christmas tree coming out of his back, saluted **(L4; ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300)**.

He raised an eyebrow. "A Rank 4 Number?"

Paula gave a knowing grin. "You would think, but no. I activate this card..."

She revealed it to Aurkon before activating it. "**Caricreature Petition**!"

Aurkon blinked in confusion as a card depicting many of Paula's monsters with chibi expressions fighting over a petition beside a table with an unimpressed Regalion facepalming in the background.

Paula continued. "This card allows me to Banish any one 'Caricreature' from my Graveyard to make all 'Caricreature' monsters on my side of the field that Level... Then, by banishing a 'Caricreature' Trap Card from my Graveyard, like the **Caricreature March **you sent there last turn, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose level is equal to the one banished."

Aurkon glowered at her. "So, you can generate an Xyz Summon... What's the use to you?"

Paula smirked. "First, I banish **Advancentaur **to make them both Level 1... And then I banish **Caricreature March **from my Graveyard to bring back **Kuribubble**!"

Paula's adorable ace card reappeared as Paula grinned.

"Remember, when **Kuribubble** is Special Summoned, I can negate effect or battle damage for a turn... And I choose battle."

Aurkon was confused. "Interesting..."

"Now, I with my 3 Level 1 Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Regalion turned into a red overlay unit, while Hastyeti became a sky blue and Kuribubble kept its navy coloration, flying into the galaxy-style portal.

Allison smiled. _"Good on you, Paula. Show Aurkon who's boss!"_

Paula grinned as a sealed form resembling a red diamond appeared.

"I Summon **Number 81**-"

The Diamond split in two, separating to reveal a golden oval in the center. The golden oval uncurled, revealing a lizard-like face with red, fiery eyes, a long tail, and stripes of fire all around. Though it had no legs, it was kept aloft by hovering. The monster had a gigantic, pointed, drill-like hunk of diamond on each arm, with the Number Sigil of 81 on its left arm.

"**Drill Infernalizard**!"

The creature made the pose on its card, pointing one of its arms out with the other behind it as its three overlay units orbited around it **(R1; ATK: 800/DEF: 200)**.

Aurkon gave a wry grin, speaking with his menacing, split voice. "So weak... Not sure if I want it anymore."

Paula smirked. "We'll see. I'm going to win this with **Infernalizard**'s effect! By detaching any Number of Overlay Units, he can gain 500 ATK points for each Xyz Monster on the field for each Overlay Unit used... But any Battle Damage one player takes is inflicted to both players."

**Drill Infernalizard**'s overlay units flew into its right arm, charging it with power **(ATK: 3800)**.

Aurkon sighed. "It's a draw, then."

Paula winked. "Except **Kuribubble **negated Battle Damage to me for a turn, remember?"

Aurkon's jaw dropped. "Oh no..."

Paula grinned. "Oh yes... **Number 81**, go! Use Blazing Drill Arm attack!"

The cone-shaped arms of the Number became enveloped in fire, starting to spin as it charged the spear-toting Number opposite it, which took a defensive stance. Number C38 threw its spear at Infernalizard, but the golden beast deflected it into the ground before piercing the crystal at its center with one hand, a deafening explosion destroying the massive Number. Though the explosion wracked both sides of the field, a wall of bubbles protected Paula from harm. Aurkon wasn't so lucky, though, and was thrown backwards, onto the ground.

**Paula: 300**

**Aurkon: 0**

**WINNER: Paula**

Everyone, especially Allison, cheered at the new duelist's victory.

Paula smirked. "It is my experience that any extreme rebellion will be put down."

Aurkon groaned, the violet Number Sigil still pulsing on his left shoulder.

The spirit of Kuribubble appeared again, this time hovering over Aurkon. Kuribubble placed a hand on Aurkon's Number Sigil, which soon hovered up inside a large bubble, the dark spirit struggling to escape. The Duel Spirit called the bubble holding the Number Spirit to fly towards Number 81, while at the same time turning into an overlay Unit and charging up one of Infernalizard's arms, turning it blue. The lizard-like Number pierced the bubble, destroying the essence of the rebellious Number Spirit. Kuribubble reappeared and grinned before two cards floated up to Paula: **Number 38: Rebel Doombringer** and** Number C38: Rebel's Destiny**. Paula smiled.

"Well done, my little friend. Well done."

The blue Duel Spirit trilled in happiness as Paula grabbed both cards, closing its eyes before vanishing altogether.

Allison smiled and walked up to her friend. "That was amazing! The way you pulled off the combo at the end with the Number... I can't believe it, it was so amazing!"

Paula grinned. "I owe it to my deck... and especially Kuribubble. There's no way I would have been able to win that without my father's greatest accomplishment."

Allison grinned before a groan interrupted them. Both girls looked at Aurkon as he opened his eyes, which were back to their violet coloration. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that Number is gone..."

Paula smirked. "You mean this one?" She held out **Rebel Doombringer** in front of him and he freaked, hiding behind Allison, who groaned in disgust.

"Really, Aurkon? What's wrong with you?"

He sighed. "That Number... corrupted my mind. Changed my deck to be more offensive than I had ever intended it to be. I barely ever used the Number before I dueled you, but you made me so angry..."

Paula blinked. "What do you mean?"

Aurkon grinned and pulled out a monster from his extra deck. "This is the monster that I usually summon... but when the Number came a while back, it dominated the focus of my deck... now I can go back to running this guy."

Allison nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Paula smiled. "Well... if we're done here, we should probably go get breakfast."

She walked towards the cafeteria as Allison followed her, Aurkon blushing as they both walked by before joining with the rest of the crowd in going to breakfast.

...

**Well, that was a doozy! Four archetypes in one!**

**...**

**I'll give the archetypes one by one and include their descriptions.**

**...**

**Antidimensional:**

**...**

**Expatriate's Revenge (Normal Spell Card)**

**At the start of your Main Phase 1: Pay 3000 Life Points; Discard any number of cards from your hand, then Special Summon the same number of "Antidimensional" Monsters from your deck.**

**/**

**Antidimensional Monk (Level 4/DARK/Warrior-Type/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)**

**When this Card is Normal Summoned: Draw 1 card, then if it is an "Antidimensional" Monster card: Special Summon it. When this card is detached from an "Antidimensional" Xyz Monster (as Xyz Material): Gain 500 Life Points.**

**/**

**Antidimensional Sorceress (Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster-Type/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700)**

**When this card is Destroyed: Special Summon one "Antidimensional" Monster from your hand or deck. When this card is detached from an "Antidimensional" Xyz Monster (as Xyz Material): Activate one of these two effects:  
-Inflict 700 Points of Damage to your opponent  
-Add 1 "Antidimensional" Monster from your Deck to your Hand.**

**/**

**Antidimensional Overczar (Rank 4/DARK/Fiend-Type/Xyz/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1300)**

**5 Level 4 "Antidimensional" Monsters**

**During your opponent's Standby Phase: Detach any number of Xyz Materials from this card; Discard any number of cards from your opponent's hand. When this card has no Xyz Material: This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.**

**Trivia: This monster looks like a corrupted version of several heroic rulers, which is why its attack and defense totals are both multiples of the unlucky number 13(00).**

**...**

**Sirens:**

**...**

**Siren's Requiem (Normal Spell Card)**

**Pay half your Life Points; add 1 "Siren" Monster from your Deck to your hand for each "Siren" monster in the Graveyard (Max. 4).**

**/**

**Deep Water Siren (Level 4/WATER/Fish-type/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600)**

**When this card is Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Siren" Monster from your Graveyard. If you use this effect, you cannot Special Summon any monsters, except "Siren" monsters, until the End Phase of this turn.**

**/**

**Air Raid Siren (Level 3/WIND/Winged Beast-type/1200/1400)**

**You can banish one "Siren" Monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Air Raid Siren" Once per turn.**

**/**

**Harmonia, Siren of the Tsunami (Rank 5/WATER/Aqua-type/Xyz/ATK: 2400/3100)**

**3 Level 5 Monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material to target 1 monster on the field: Reduce or Increase that monster's ATK until it is equal to the targeted monster's DEF. Once per turn, if this card would be targeted for an attack: You can banish one "Siren" monster from your Graveyard to switch this card into Defense Position.**

**Trivia: This monster represents the epitome of the Siren, using its song to lure other ships (or monsters, in this case) towards it before revealing a very nasty side (Like its high defense). Also, Harmonia is the greek goddess of harmony and peace (Which explains why she is able to make a monster as weak as its defense is... though, there might be other reasons for that... Which I shall not go in to at this point).**

**...**

**Rebel:**

**...**

**Rebel Angel (Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy-type/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400)**

**You can switch this card into Defense Position to inflict 500 points of Damage to your opponents and Special Summon another "Rebel" monster from your Hand. If you do so: This turn, this card cannot be Tributed or used as Synchro Material.**

**/**

**Rebel Blader (Level 4/EARTH/Warrior-type/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500)**

**When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Destroy 1 card on the field, then if the card was on your side of the field: Add 1 "Rebel" monster from your deck to your hand.**

**/**

**Number 38: Rebel Doombringer (Rank 4/DARK/Wariror-type/Xyz/ATK: 2900/DEF: 900)**

**3 Level 4 Monsters**

**Once per turn, you can attach 1 "Rebel" monster from your side of the field or your hand to this card as Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach up to two Xyz Material of this card to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field for each Xyz Material detached. When this card attacks: Inflict Piercing damage to your opponent.**

**Numbers Trivia 1: This card's ATK and DEF added together (minus the zeroes) equals its Number (29[00] + 9[00] = 38)**

**/**

**Number C38: Rebel's Destiny (Rank 4/DARK/Warrior-type/Xyz/ATK: 2900/DEF: 900)**

**4 Level 4 DARK Monsters**

**You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 38: Rebel Doombringer" you control as Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target one Xyz Material on your opponent's side of the field: Destroy it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. You must have 1000 Life Points or less to activate and resolve this effect. When this card attacks: Inflict Piercing damage to your opponent.**

**Numbers Trivia 2: This card is Number 38 for another reason. Aurkon's ideal world is one where only high-class duelists remain, right? Well, that is his _Utopia_****and he gets _so close _to achieving his goal, but is foiled by a diamond lizard and bubble fiend.**

**/**

**Otherdimensional Filter (Normal Trap Card)**

**Banish all face-up monsters on the field, except for "Number" Xyz monsters. You can only activate the effect of "Otherdimensional Filter" Once per Duel.  
**

**(This card is freakin' OP! I would have left this out if it hadn't been such a big part of the duel.).**

**/**

**Rebel Archer (Level 4/EARTH/Warrior-type/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**

**During your Main Phase: You can Tribute this face-up card on your side of the field to destroy all Set cards on the field.**

**...**

**Caricreatures (By far one of my favorite and most developed archetypes):**

**...**

**Caricreature Swiftah (Level 2/EARTH/Beast-type/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0)**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: When you have been inflicted 1000 Effect Damage or more: You can discard this card from your hand; Special Summon 2 "Caricreature" monsters from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**/**

**Caricreature Tacitern (L2/WIND/Winged Beast-type/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**

**When this card is destroyed by battle: You can activate one of these Effects:**

**-Special Summon 1 "Caricreature" monster from your Deck in Face-up Attack Position.**

**-Add 1 "Caricreature" Monster from your Graveyard to your Deck and Shuffle it.**

**/**

**Caricreature Regalion (L4/LIGHT/Beast-type/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**

**When this card is destroyed by a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Caricreature" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Mode. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can return one "Caricreature" monster from your Graveyard to your hand, then send 1 "Caricreature" card from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**/**

**Caricreature Braveagle (L3/WIND/Winged Beast-type/ATK: 600/DEF: 600)**

**When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can destroy this card to Special Summon all "Caricreature" monsters that have been destroyed by a card effect this turn. You can only use the effect of "Caricreature Braveagle" once per Duel.**

**/**

**Caricreature Guardragon (L3/EARTH/Dragon-type/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900)**

**You can reveal this card in your hand until the End Phase to activate the following effect:**

**-Each time a "Caricreature" monster is destroyed: Inflict 700 damage to your opponent.**

**You can only use the effect of "Caricreature Guardragon" once per duel.**

**/**

**Caricreature's Gift (Normal Spell Card)**

**Send 1 "Caricreature" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then Draw 1 card. If the card you drew was a "Caricreature" monster: Special Summon it, then add 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Deck to your Hand.**

**/**

**Caricreature Advancentaur (L1/EARTH/Beast-Warrior-type/ATK: 100/DEF: 0)**

**When this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can activate 1 of the following effects:**

**-Place 1 "Caricreature" monster from your Deck on top of your Deck.**

**-Shuffle 1 "Caricreature" monster from your Graveyard into your Deck.**

**/**

**Caricreature Tenaciouserpent (L3/DARK/Reptile-type/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200)**

**You can detach this card (as Xyz Material) from a "Caricreature" Xyz Monster you control to activate the following effect:**

**-Neither player can activate Set cards until your next Main Phase.**

**/**

**Caricreature Whirlingale (R3/WIND/Winged Beast-type/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500)**

**2 Level 3 "Caricreature" monsters**

**If this face-up card would be Destroyed, you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz Materials instead. If this card has no Xyz Materials, during your Standby Phase: Attach 1 "Caricreature" Monster to this card as Xyz Material.**

**/**

**Caricreature Wings (Normal Spell)**

**Target 1 face-up "Caricreature" monster on your side of the field: it gains 1500 ATK. During your End Phase: Destroy the targeted monster and, if you do, take 1000 damage.**

**/**

**Kuribubble (L1/WATER/Fiend-type/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**

**Anime-only effect: If you would take damage (either by battle or by a card effect), you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: Activate one of these effects:**

**-Until the End Phase: Negate all Battle Damage you would take this turn.**

**-Until the End Phase: Negate all Effect Damage you would take this turn.**

**Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is destroyed: Draw 1 card for each monster on your opponent's sid of the field (Max. 2)**

**...**

**TCG effect: When you would take damage (either by battle or by a card effect), you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: negate all Effect Damage you would take, until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle: Draw 1 card for each monster on your opponent's side of the field (Max. 2).**

**/**

**Caricreature Hastyeti (L4/WATER/Aqua-type/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300)**

**When you Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower "Caricreature" Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish 1 "Caricreature" monster from your Deck to make this card the banished monster's Level.**

**/**

**Caricreature Petition (Normal Spell Card)**

**Banish any one 'Caricreature' from my Graveyard: make all 'Caricreature' monsters on your side of the field the banished monster's Level. Then, you can banish 1 "Caricreature" Trap card from your Graveyard to Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard with the same level as the Banished monster.**

**/**

**Number 81: Drill Infernalizard (R1/FIRE/Reptile-type/ATK: 800/DEF: 200))**

**3 Level 1 Monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can Detach any number of Overlay Units from this card; Each time an Overlay Unit is detached from this card, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Monster on the field. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You take the same amount of Battle Damage.**

**Numbers Trivia: This one is also mathematical. In addition to being 9 squared (81= 9x9. ATK + DEF - Rank 8(00)+2(00)-1=9), Its ATK times its DEF times the ATK it gains plus its Rank is equal to its Number (8(00)x2(00)x5(00)+1=81).**

**...**

**Well, that was an adventure! I certainly enjoyed writing this, and I hope all of you liked it, too.**

**Until Next Time (when I go into 5D's... should be interesting),**

**-E.D.**


End file.
